reignofdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Skylla
Faction: Melee Attack: 6800 - 10800 (1-1) Defense: 3900 - 6200 (1-1) Cost: 16 Ability: Hateful Justice / Lunar Gladius Sailors attempting to navigate the narrow strait had to stake their lives doing so. So it was as long as the creature breathed, and the wise men of the sea cursed the name of the jealous heaven dweller that conjured up this chimerc beast. + Attack: 7900 - 14860 (2-3) Defense: 4500 - 8540 (2-3) Cost: 16 Ability: Hateful Justice / Lunar Gladius Sailors attempting to navigate the narrow strait had to stake their lives doing so. The tentacle creature, once a beautiful young fisherman's daughter, now a horrible monster, one filled with rage at what it had become, and all it had lost. ++ Attack: 8900 - 18472 (4-7++) Defense: 5100 - 10708 (4-7++) Cost: 16 Ability: Hateful Justice / Lunar Gladius Sailors attempting to navigate the narrow strait had to stake their lives doing so. So it was as long as the creature breathed, and the wise men of the sea cursed the name of the jealous heaven dweller that conjured up this chimeric beast. (Curse of Rejection) Attack: 10580 Defense: 6120 Cost: 16 Ability: Hateful Justice / Lunar Gladius The beautiful maiden made the mistake of rejecting the powerful's advances. This is the cost, and everyone on the coast must pay for it. The wrath of a spurned man of the heavens is ponderous, and the divine have long memories. (Curse of Rejection) MAXED Attack (4-1): 19823 ◊ Defense (4-1): 11472 ◊ Attack (4-7): 21887 Defense (4-7): 12667 Attack (8-15): 22694 Defense (8-15): 13142 Stats (P): PURE 4-1 STATS (no carryover stats) ‡: Denotes NON-enhanced level 1 carryover stats ◊: Calculated, remove this symbol if stats are confirmed (M##): Mirror Dragon used; ##: stage(s) where it was used Availability Released: 10/22/2013 was added to the premium card pack with the second Twist of Fortune Card Pack Purchase Event, as a Colosseum Advantage Event Specialist. It was available in the Twist of Fortune Exchange as 1 for 35000 T.o.F Points, 2 for 50000 T.o.F Points or 4 for 95000 T.o.F Points. Mythology There are various Greek myths accounting for Scylla's origins and fate. According to some, she was one of the children of Phorcys and Ceto. Other sources, including Stesichorus, cite her parents as Triton and Lamia. According to John Tzetzes[2] and Servius' commentary on the Aeneid,[3] Scylla was a beautiful naiad who was claimed by Poseidon, but the jealous Amphitrite turned her into a monster by poisoning the water of the spring where Scylla would bathe. A similar story is found in Hyginus,[4] according to whom Scylla was the daughter of the river god Crataeis and was loved by Glaucus, but Glaucus himself was also loved by the sorceress Circe. While Scylla was bathing in the sea, the jealous Circe poured a potion into the sea water which caused Scylla to transform into a monster with four eyes, six long necks equipped with grisly heads, each of which contained three rows of sharp teeth. Her body consisted of twelve tentacle-like legs and a cat's tail while four to six dog-heads ringed her waist. In this form she attacked the ships of passing sailors, seizing one of the crew with each of her heads. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scylla Wikipedia] Category:Event Specialist Category:Mega Rare Category:Melee Category:Genesis Category:Hateful Justice Category:Lunar Gladius Category:All Cards